


Caught in the in Between - Short One-Shot

by MosquitoParade



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie Brock trying his best, Gen, Mentions of Peter getting stuck under that building in homecoming, Some Fluff, Spider-Man is a good guy and so is Venom, Venom gets like two speaking parts, burning building, peter parker's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Peter and Eddie just wanted to go on a walk, not be heros.





	Caught in the in Between - Short One-Shot

Eddie murmured another affectionate term of endearment to Peter, giving a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as they strolled down the block. "Mn, I'm not quite sure," Eddie tapped his lip with his pointer finger, "I have a test the next day, so, maybe the day after instead? If that works better."

"Hey, not that I'm not _extremely_ happy you've started to take school more seriously, but, what's with the change of heart?" Peter asked curiously, giving his boyfriend, and his body mate if Venom so choose, a inquisitive look.

"Pshh, honestly?" Eddie asked, hands now finding a home in his pockets, displaying his obvious discomfort.

"Honestly."

"Well," Eddie began, but ended up looking away, face getting red, "I've been really trying to just do the work... Ya know, for you..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "But, also, that teacher's kind of terrifying."

Peter chuckled, "Like anything is all that scary to you. I'm sure Venom could take him." Peter joked.

Venom bubbled a pleasant response, " **Thank you, Peter. We try to tell Eddie that, he doesn't listen.** "

Peter was going to respond just before the shouts came into earshot.

"Oh God!!! Someone, please! Call 911!" Screamed someone loudly, the panic clear in their voice.

Peter looked at Eddie and pulled him into an alleyway, "Just a second," he muttered, kicking off his jeans to replace them with tight spandex, doing the same with his dorky white t-shirt that displayed a periodic table of elements. Peter then slipped on his boots, gloves, and lastly his mask, giving Eddie a soft kiss on the cheek before fully suiting up. "Let's go save some people," The slightly younger male declared, giving Eddie his backpack just before Venom fully encased the man.

Peter led Venom to a burning building, which thoroughly disappointing the symbiote. "You stay right here, Venom. I'll be back in no time." Peter said, holding Venom's huge clawed hand in his own before turning to the crowd that had slowly moved away from Venom, "Is anyone still inside?"

"My daughter's on the third floor," Said a woman immediately. Mentally added.

"My brother went back in for my nephew on the second floor," Another replied, "He hasn't come back yet."

No one else contributed, so Spider-man went in with his list. Scaling the wall of the building to reach the third floor. It was almost easy, she was hiding under her bed, which happened to be the room he'd entered. With some persuading and a promise of ice cream, he won her over.

Peter brought the young girl down out the window, returning her to her mother, who thanked him greatly. But, he still had two more people, and the roof and third floor were getting weak, almost physically able to hear it crying.

So, he jumped to action. Peter climbed the wall again, having to smash this window with his foot.

After successfully busting it, he hopped through, starting his search as the smoke hung low in the air, forcing him to his knees. "Hello? Anyone there? I'm here to help you!" He said, crawling around aimlessly, starting to forget what rooms he'd already visited as the smoke got lower, forcing him to lay on his stomach.

That's until his spider-sense tingles uncomfortably from everywhere, and he heard cracking from not too far above. It was followed by the scream of old wood, frying unpleasantly under the harsh heat of the flames, tearing away the reliability of the cut up trees, until three floors worth of flames, charred shards of wooden planks, and about a truckload of bricks fell into Spider-man.

It didn't knock him out, but he sure wished it had. The burning sensation on some lower part of him pried the cry from his lips. "Eddie!" He wailed, tearing the mask off his face to get more air in his lung, trying to stand up before feeling that he was pinned oddly at some key joints. Now that sent him over, tears filling up his eyes, keeping stray debris and ash from getting into his eyes.

Peter began frantically trying to move limbs that couldn't, trying to find leverage, but ended up burning a hole into one of his gloves, leaving a burn on the flesh there. Next, he began to yell, "Please! Someone!" But, it wasn't nearly as loud as he'd meant it to be, finding it died in his throat almost immediately. So, he began hyperventilating.

He was stuck, just like before. Just like when he was useless. So useless that Tony didn't want to help him in what he thought would be his final breaths.

"Peter!" Venom announced loudly, kicking, clawing, and pushing things off of Peter so that he was able to grab the younger boy out of the rubble.

"Venom... Eddie..." Peter hugged the symbiote tightly, swallowing the panic that had been rising, however, he was still shaking heavily and could barely stand. Eddie replaced Peter's mask, meanwhile, Venom embraced him tightly, small tentacle-like fingers grasping him tightly until Peter felt an all-encompassing warmth cover him, and he was coated in the black suit that hugged his body tightly. A constant white-noise playing in the back of Peter's mind, a white noise he recognized as Venom.

" **G _rab Eddie, leave. We not fond of fire._** " The voice of Venom said to him, grumbling in a deep way that familiar and quite pleasant now that Peter was acquainted with Venom. So, he looked at Eddie, who seemed to shiver in the cool wintery air, his source of constant warmth now inhabiting Peter.

"Upsy daisy," Spider-Man hummed, picking up the man that had several inches on him like it was nothing. He took a running jump from the side of the building, avoiding as much of the lingering fire as possible. He unleashed a web, swinging down to the ground below, landing easily as Venom had a good grip on Eddie, allowing Spider-Man to completely control where they were going.

The crowd below clapped as Spider-Man placed Eddie down, but suddenly, he thought about the two people he'd left inside before Venom supplied him with the helpful image of the two escaping just as he went back in. Spider-Man let out a deep exhale.

 


End file.
